


Silver Meets Gold (Part 1)

by BellsNatblida



Series: Silver Meets Gold [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Abusive Parents, Book 1, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Draco Malfoy Redemption, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Good Blaise Zabini, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Pansy Parkinson, Good Slytherins, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Protective Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley Being an Asshole, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellsNatblida/pseuds/BellsNatblida
Summary: Draco Malfoy finds out some awful things that are planned to take place during The Triwizard Tournament. He and his two best friends, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini do what they have to so it doesn't happen. Even if it means protecting the one and only Harry Potter.That may lead to some new friendships and even relationships despite conflicting families.Drarry, Pansmione and Blairon.TW: Child Abuse and Violence.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Series: Silver Meets Gold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169825
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Silver Meets Gold (Part 1)

Draco was enjoying his afternoon in the spacious dining room with his closest friends Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. They were just relaxing on their last summer days and studying for the upcoming year while complaining about some of their classmates. Not ones some were expecting from the trio.  
“They aren’t that bad.” Blaise laughed at Pansy’s complaint.  
“They are getting on my bloody nerves and I don’t want them around me,” Pansy said sincerely with distaste following every word.  
“Draco! How do you feel about this?” Blaise asked.  
“Crabbe and Goyle are awful. I see where she’s getting at.” He replied while lost in his studies.  
“I thought they were your friends?”  
Draco looked up, his grey baggy eyes staring at Blaise. “You two are my friends, they are just people my father wants me around.”  
The harshness in his friends silenced Blaise’s curiosities. “Are you okay, mate?”  
Pansy watched him in concern as well. Something was off in their friend.  
He let out a tired sigh. “I just don’t know about him anymore.”  
Pansy gave him an understanding nod. “Are you talking about your dad?”  
Draco nodded while distracting himself in his book. "There is just something off about him lately. He's been more… secretive."  
Right at that moment, Lucius Malfoy returned home with an unknown guest. Draco's attention averted towards them once he heard their hushed voices. He's been curious about his father's actions lately. It's been driving him and his parents apart, and it's been getting to the young Draco.  
He motioned to his two friends to be silent as he sneaked towards his father's office where his father sat. The three hid in a small alcove as they spied on the conversation.  
"Are you sure we're alone?" The unknown voice whispered.  
"Narcissa is out, and Draco is somewhere with his friends," Lucius assured. The other sighed in response. "I promise, you're safe here."  
"Okay, good. You're one of the few I trusted back in the day."  
"And I can assure you, you can trust me now as well...it may have been a while but we're on the same side."  
"Good because I have a plan, and if it works we can be on his good side."  
Lucius went silent for a moment. "Him as in the dàrk lord?"  
Draco's blood went cold, as he looked towards his friends. They had the same scared expressions written on their faces.  
"Yes. And I have a plan to bring him back, and I thought you might want to help."  
"Of course. What do you need?"  
Lucius' quick response sent shivers to Draco. He didn’t like this. He didn’t want this.  
This unknown assailant explained his plan to alter the Triwizard Tournament to trap Draco’s school enemy Harry Potter into an attack, leading to his death and Lord Voldemort’s return.  
No matter how much Draco hated Potter, he didn’t want that to happen. He wasn’t that bad to deserve death and he didn’t want someone so evil to return to the world. Who knows what would happen then.  
Draco didn’t know how to react to the information he just overheard. He just stayed silent until his thoughts were interrupted by Blaise.  
“Draco, they’re about to come out, we should move,” he whispered. All Draco could do was muster a nod as Pansy grabbed his hand and followed Blaise to Draco’s bedroom as quickly and silent as possible.  
Draco sat on his bed still lost in his thoughts and his best friends were beyond worried. Not just for him either.  
“I...I knew he was up to something, b..but I didn’t think it w...was that bad.”  
Pansy gave him a sympathetic glance. “I know how you feel. My parents don’t even try to hide the fact they are getting involved with… him… again.”  
“I don’t want him back,” Draco admitted.  
“I don’t understand those who do,” Blaise responded. Unlike Draco and Pansy’s parents, Blaise only lived with his beautiful mother and she was clearly against the Dark Lord. Blaise pretends to hate muggle-borns and “blood traitors”, but in all honesty, he just didn’t want to expose his family as one.  
Draco and Pansy built too much of a bond with the Zabinis to expose them when they found out. Since then, the three got even closer and even started rubbing off of each other.  
“We have to do something. We can’t just know this information and do nothing.” Pansy stated. “A lot of innocent people will die.”  
“How would we do anything? Everyone around us supports him.” Draco responded harshly. “And those who don’t support him won’t come anywhere near us.”  
“What about Professor Snape? He isn’t quite for the Dark Lord and closes to Dumbledore, someone who could probably stop this.” Blaise suggested.  
“I… I don’t know.” Draco said. “I can’t tell who Snape plays for and we can’t take any chances. Not if we are actively trying to go against him.”  
“Maybe Dumbledore?” Pansy suggested.  
“Or the one this attack is for?” Blaise chirped in.  
Draco debated both his friends' ideas. “I hate to say it but it would probably be easier to get to Potter before Dumbledore.”  
“Like he would believe us.” Pansy fretted. “And what would he do? He’s our age.”  
“I didn’t say it would be easy, but Dumbledore would just blow us off or think we’re a part of it.” Draco pointed out.  
“Potter probably would think the same, but he would be easier to convince,” Blaise said.  
She sighed. “Fine. But Draco has to be the one to do it. He would believe it the most from him than us.”  
“How? He hates me more than you two.”  
“That’s because he knows you better. That’s why it’s you that has to do it.”  
Draco sighed in defeat. She was right. “Fine, but it’s going to be difficult. I don’t know what this guy looks like, or how he’s going to taint the Tournament, or how he’ll be at Hogwarts, or his name, or how to stop him if I even knew all of that.”  
“Once you get to Potter, he can get to Dumbledore, and he’ll help,” Blaise commented, trying to reassure his friend.  
“He’s right,” Pansy said. “And if Potter blows you off, I’ll hex some sense into him.”  
That got Draco to loosen up and crack a little smile. “Okay. I’ll do it.”  
That relieved Pansy and Blaise for a short moment before Lucius walked in. “Oh, you are home?”  
Draco panicked and immediately tried covering it. He can’t let him know that he knows. People's lives depend on it. “Oh y… yes.”  
“I thought you said you would be at Blaise’s house today.”  
Blaise jumped in before Draco blew their cover. “My mother has company over and wanted some privacy, Mr. Malfoy.”  
“Oh. Well, I’m glad you came here.” Lucius said. Ms. Zabini didn’t have the best reputation when it came to men, and Lucius was well aware. He secretly hated Draco associating with that family, but Narcissa wouldn’t let him separate the boys. “So you’ve been home all day?”  
“Yeah, we studied for a bit and then decided to take a break,” Draco replied, making uncomfortable eye contact with his father.  
Lucius held onto it for a bit, making his son uneasy, before letting it go. “Alright. Well, I have to head out and help out a friend.”  
“Alright,” Draco said softly. “When will you be back?”  
“I don’t know, but your mother will be home soon, so I want the three of you to behave in the meantime.”  
“Yes, father,” Draco replied as Lucius looked at his two friends.  
“Yes, sir.” They both responded. After Lucius was pleased he left, which relieved the three other Slytherins. Once it was deemed safe the trio spent the rest of the night coming up with ways that would best get to Potter.


End file.
